If
by meredithmadness
Summary: What if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim for the 74th Hunger Games? Will Primrose survive the "bloodbath"? What are her survival skills? Can she win?
1. Authors Note

**Hai guys!**

 **I was thinking for ideas for my Gotcha book, when I thought of Katniss not volunteering for Prim in the 74th Hunger Games.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **(PS THIS WILL BE A QUICK STORY, MAYBE 10 CHAPTERS AT MOST - BUT WHO KNOWS , I COULD CHANGE MY MIND)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Ba Bai!**

 ** _Mer_**


	2. Deep in the Meadow,

**A/N**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALSO, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON MY PHONE, WHICH DOESNT HAVE AUTOCORRECT, SO IF I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

 _Deep in the meadow,_

 _Under the willow_ ,

 _A bed of grass,_

 _A soft green pillow,_

 _Lay down your head,_

 _And close your sleepy eyes_

A _nd when they open again,_

 _The sun will rise._

"You remember that song," my sister whispered with a soft smile forming on her face.

I slowly nod, very suttle.

"I have to go-" she says, the smile leaving her face previously placed.

"Where?" I ask, starting to get up. What would you be able to do on Reaping Day?

"I just gotta go. I'll see you later," and with that she kissed me on the cheek before walking quietly out of my room, leaving me to think.

 _What is Katniss doing? Is she going to hunt - terrible idea today. The place will be crawling with Peacekeepers. Besides, we already have tesserae to last us a week at the most._

Even though my name is only in there once, the thought still lingered in my blank and tired mind;

 _What if I am picked?_

My eyelids slowly start to flutter, and then close, sending me to a deep sleep, but not a good one, for it was reaping day...

 **A/N**

 **Hai guys!**

 **I wanted to say I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it is terribly short.**

 **H** **uge thanks to cjborange for following _If_ !!! I hope you like it!**

 **Also, many thanks to FoxWaffles (love the username btw) for reviewing!!! I am very happy to hear that you can't wait!**

 **Make sure to R and R of what you think of the chapter, any questions, or ideas for how it should continue!**

 **Expect the next chapter to be a little longer!**

 **Ba bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	3. Primrose Everdeen!

"I wish I could look like you," I say quietly to Katniss.

"No," Katniss says while placing a small smile. "I wish I could look like you, little duck-" Her voice is drawn out by a tumultuous horn, making every creak and corner in the house shake and drawing the smile out of her.

I look at her, then at mom, which placed a solemn look upon their faces; knowing it is time.

Time for the Reaping.

 **...**

I stiffly walk with Katniss and mom, holding Katniss's hand so hard making my knuckles turn white.

We walk for what seems like hours, scraping our shoes among the gravel with others - it is quiet other than the scraping noises.

I look at the podium, and see Peacekeepers wash the stage, set up microphones, and put up capital banners. I then looked over to my right, seeing two lines being formed.

I stop in my tracks as I got closer.

They were pricking people's flesh parts of their finger, dragging the needle inside.

I started hyperventilating; Katniss didn't mention this!

Mom continues to move like a robot to the adults place; whereas Katniss stayed behind.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok-" Katniss says, trying to comfort me.

"Y-y-you d-didn-n't s-say," I say back at her.

The look on her face is a mixture of confusion and grief.

"It's ok, they're just going to take a little bit of blood," she says finally.

"D-does it h-hurt?!" I ask anxiously, praying that it won't.

"No - well, just a little." she responded, making me calm down knowing it probably won't hurt.

She seems to have seen me calming down a little.

"Go sign in, and go with the little kids - I will find you after," she tells me before embracing me. I feel more comforted by her warmth, filling me up with courage to continue walking.

I stiffly nod, walking over to the table.

I look around me, everyone looks either scared, nervous, or nothing. They have no expression on their faces, making them look almost bored.

The line moves up more quickly then i think, and within about 45 seconds, it is my turn.

"Finger." says a commanding female voice.

I draw my finger out, anxious to get it over with.

She grabs my hand and digs a needle in my hand. After she says, 'Name.' I reply quietly, "Primrose Everdeen." She then brings my hand and smudges the dripping blood onto a piece of paper labels, _Everdeen, Primrose_ and brings a beeping scanner to make sure I am not pretending to be someone else.

"Go ahead," she says kindly.

There was nothing "kind" about this.

I walk to where I see my 12 year old friends at school stand with others. I stand, heart throbbing painfully in my chest.

 **...**

Before I know it, a lady with a rose-almost-pink tight dress that looks very uncomfortable; they are trying to walk up the stairs gracefully - not to mention those heels are about 5 inches. Her hair is a light, very faint pink hair due that was tied into a deep red flower. The there was her makeup. White powder was smudged on her face, along with pink lipstick. She looked like a martian compared to to rest of us.

She walks up the stairs and taps the microphone before saying in an overly enthusiastic voice;

"Welcome, welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present the 74th annual Hunger Games! Before we chose one courage's man and woman we have a very special video brought to you all the way from the Capital," she says, putting emphasis on the 'p' in Capital.

She clicks a button and we watch the video they show us every year. Seems a little cliche, but I have no say in it.

 **...**

"Now, as usual, Ladies first." she says after the video and walks over to the bowl full of names.

 _My name is in there,_ I think. _I mean, it **can't** be me-my name against thousands-_

Before I can think any more, the lady walks over the microphone and rips open a name card.

She holds the silence for a few seconds before announcing; "Primrose Everdeen!"

Silence grips tension as a few of my peers look nervously at me.

I can't breath or move - I can only think:

 _I have been picked for the Hunger Games._

 **A/N**

 **Ok, Ok, Ok.**

 **I have had 3 reviews, and they made my day.**

 **cjborange: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the long review and the thoughts! I am so happy that people actually enjoy the story so far - hahaha, It is hard typing on a phone cuz there's no auto correct! xD Anyways, thanks for the idea! And yes, Prim might, or a I might throw a surprise at all of you, that her life in the arena for how long it will be. I can't say thanks enough! :3**

 **: Wow, I thought no one was going to like the smallness of it! I will try to make the next ones more than 500 words at the least - but anyways, I am very glad that you liked the chapter! And yes, only time will tell...**

 **FlamingBread: I am glad that you're excited! :3**

 **Also, thanks to FlamingBread, cjborange, and You'reTheMockingJayHarry for following me and the story :3**

 **OKOKOKOKOKOK...**

 **I DON'T DO THIS OFTEN, BUT SINCE THESE REVIEWS WERE VERY NICE, AND MANY PEOPLE HAVE FOLLOWED, I WILL HAVE A HUG TIME! *fnaf kids cheering in the back round***

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 ***reaches through screen and hugs all of you***

 **I know I've said thanks a lot in the chapter, but thanks for showing you care! it makes me want to continue writing!**

 **I have been thinking of what Prim's skill should be. Leave a review for an idea! I would love the help!**

 **Have a great week!**

 **ba Bai!**

 **- _Mer_**


	4. update

So.

Hi?

Wow, it has been a while since I've been on here. Almost a year I think? I am so sorry for the absence. I don't really know if I **am** going to be updating, but I just feel like I should say something.

So, in real life, around November 2017, I started to become really busy. I was working on a chapter, but I just didn't feel the inspiration to continue.

I guess, as it kept becoming longer and longer since I've updated, I was scared that no one was interested, or no one wanted to read my stories anymore.

I know, I know. I'm always thinking the glass is half empty.

December came along, and I was focusing on school. The farther and farther the date that I last hit upload went away, I felt more stupid by the day of writing something like this.

I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore, or if it will get lost in the abyss of with all the other stories.

I just now got a burst of inspiration, and I think I want to try to do this again.

I may or may not be continuing my stories that I have _right now_ , but, I would love for some ideas in the review section if you guys have something you want me to write.

Maybe an Imagine book?

Walking Dead?

Harry Potter?

You guys name it.

I'll try my hardest to get things going again.

Once again, I am so, so, SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!

I hope you guys still like me, lol.

Anyways, that's all for now. I'll probably be brainstorming for a week or two, and I'll get things going.

Take care loves,

~Meredith, 9/7/18.


End file.
